1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to holders and anchors for plants, and in particular for such arrangements adapted for use with flower pots in which an orchid or similar plant is growing or is to be grown.
2. Description of the Prior Art
If certain types of plants, notably the cattleya orchid plant, are not staked or held in an upright position, these plants grow vertically and horizontally in a random fashion. As a result, the plant has a unkempt appearance, may encroach into adjoining plants or take up excessive space. Additionally, the flowers may grow upside down, or may be damaged or open within the foliage. Further, any new growth within the pseudobulbs, leaves and flowers may break over causing the new growth to die.
There is presently commercially available two types of holders for orchid plants and the like. The first arrangement constitutes a straight, single wire stake to which the leaves are wired to tied. The second arrangement includes a straight wire stake and a circle at the top thereof, the top adapted to encircle the leaves of the plant. Both such arrangements are adapted to clip onto the top limb of the flower pot. However, the thickness of the rim of flower pots varies substantially, especially as between clay pots and the now widely commercially used plastic pots.
Additionally, orchid plants, such as the cattleya orchid, are frequently divided and repotted and must be anchored on the top of the potting mix. At present, there is commercially available a clip adapted to engage the top rim of the pot in order to hold the rhisome down. However, because commercially available plastic pots are thinner and more flexible, such clips do not work well and occassionally break or otherwise damage the pot.
In the prior art, there are disclosed various techniques for hanging flower pots and/or for providing means for holding the plant above the pot. Examples of such arrangements are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,224,144 to Muennich; 1,249,973 to Lutey; 1,756,461 to Hanson; 3,013,758 to Smith; and Design Patent No. 186,454 to Averhard.